La Nueva Bella
by Greene-giirL
Summary: Bella, ya no es la misma chica que habia sido en la preparatoria, la que siempre habia estado enamora de Edward Cullen, el capitan de futbol y uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela, Crecio & todo en ella cambio


Bella POV

Estar enamorada de un chico nunca es fácil saben!Yo me enamore del chico más popular de la preparatoria. Edward Cullen el espécimen perfecto, lo amaba si eh de ser sincera, cuando veía sus hermosos ojos verdes las piernas me flaqueaban, pero el ya tenía novia. Tanya Denali, en realidad no era nada mala, un poco tonta tal vez, se sentaba junto a mí en la clase de Biología y no demostraba haber sido una mala persona, pero yo la envidiaba, ella tenía lo que más me interesaba en el mundo…

4 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Estaba leyendo mi diario de hace 4 años y me di cuenta de que era una antisocial, obsesionada con un chico que ni siquiera había notado mi presencia en todos los años de preparatoria, que cuando me veía seguirlo por las tardes hacia su casa no se incomodaba y se reía, haciéndome ver como una tonta frente a toda su pandilla de ineptos.

Esa Bella ya se había ido, yo madure, crecí y lo supere, ahora a mi corta edad estoy a punto de convertirme en la gerente de una gran cadena de tiendas de ropa y probablemente esos chicos por los cuales había sentido envidia alguna vez, estaban limpiando piscinas o algún baño de algún restaurante de mala muerte.

Llegue a mi oficina ese lunes

-Buenos días Srita Swan- dijo Jessica, mi secretaria, una de esas tantas que me habían complicado tanto la escuela y había contratado por pura lastima y porque su madre era amiga de la mia-En su oficina esta su café y su periódico- dijo con las manos temblorosas

-¿Y mi nueva asistente?-le dije mientras me dirigía hacia mi oficina

-Ya está en su oficina-

-Bien, Jessica, ah después de que hable con ella ponla al día con todo lo que este pendiente-

-Amm, Srita Swan?

-¿Si?- dije levantando la voz y poniéndome ya de nervios

-Es él, no ella- dijo Jessica en un murmullo, asentí. Al entrar en mi oficina quede paralizada y las piernas comenzaron a flaquearme

Capitulo ll ¿EL, ENSERIO EL?

-Edward Cullen?- dije casi gritándole.

-Isabella, woow, mirate toda una ejecutiva-dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa rompió algo dentro de mie hizo que recordara todos esos desdeños y mierdas de la preparatoria-¡Al cuerno eso!-pense, ahora spy su jefa y ahora sabra lo que es el desden y el maltrato.

-Borra esa sonrisa Cullen-dije sorprendida de mi misma y viendo como le cambiaba la cara a Edward

-Ahora soy la Srita Swan para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward POV

-Borra esa sonrisa Cullen, de ahora en adelante soy la Srita Swan para ti, ¿de acuerdo?-Me dejo atonito y sorprendido, no era la misma Bella timida y acosadora que yo recordaba.

-Bella espero que no te aproeches de nuestra situación para vengarte, de todo lo que te hice en la preparatoria yo era un….-

Me regreso a ver como si le hubiera dicho una palabrota y sus ojos se hicieron frios.

-No vuelva a meniconar eso si no quiere ser despedido, ahora reetirese y pídale a la Srita Stanley que lo ponga al dia Sr Sr Cullen-Concluyo dejándome atonito. Cuando abri la puerta me encontré con la oreja de Jessica-Jessica me podrías poner al dia por favor?-

-Si Claro Edward, te lo dije te dije que ella se había convertido en un monstruo en una perra total- dijo Jessica dándome unos documentos- Estas son las cosas que tienes que archivar y guardar, sabes Edward, aun no me explico porque te gustaba Isabella en la preparatoria teniendo a Tanya detrás de ti- Me sonroje, de hecho había aceptado este trabajo para volver a verla.

-Por culpa tuya y de Tanya, Bella llego a pensar que la odiaba- Apuntandola con mi dedo acusador

-Bueno ya Edward, Vive con ello o superalo, ahora a aguantar a esta bestia, tu oficina esta por alla-

FLASHBACK

-Tanya creo que deberíamos de terminar- dije algo cortante, mientras caminábamos por el parque y ella sostenía mi mano.

-¿Qué?, es broma ¿verdad?- dijo soltándome la mano y mirándome fijamente.

-No Tanya, enserio creo que deberíamos terminar, sabes ya no siento lo mismo por ti, ya no siento esa chispa que sentía antes al verte hacer tus porras con tus amigas y por….-

-Edward dime la verdad, ¿por quién me estas terminando?- Agache la cabeza, no quería que tuviera una mala impresión de mi


End file.
